The Red Silk Tie
by Jabberwocky Kid
Summary: Adachi comes over for dinner one night, and after everyone but Souji has gone to bed, he takes the opportunity to strike. (Smut, Adachi x Souji (Yu))


"Dad's home!" Nanako exclaimed excitedly, rushing to greet Dojima at the door. He certainly was home. As was his partner, Adachi. Nanako became quiet. She uttered a greeting out of politeness and went on to her father about how she and Souji had worked so hard on dinner.

"That's great, Nanako," he said warmly, taking his seat at the low laying table.

"Sounds great, Nanako-chan! I can't wait!" Adachi said happily, taking his seat in Nanako's spot. She smiled at him, and turned back towards Souji with a slightly annoyed look, but at the same time he knew she was excited for company.

Souji and Nanako set the meal. All enjoyed it, especially Dojima, who had quickly become drunk with sake. Adachi had a glass or two and was appearing to hold his own. Perhaps he was driving home, Souji speculated. At any rate, he was sober enough to assist Souji in getting Dojima to bed. Nanako didn't need to see his slurred antics.

"Alright, got your futon all set up. Get some sleep, Dojima-san," Adachi sighed, standing up and admiring his handiwork.

"Nanako's already gone to bed. We have an extra futon if you're not sober enough to drive home."

"Oh, no, it's alright. I'm not driving, anyway."

Souji cast him a glance and went to the table to clean up dishes, Adachi tailing after him.

"No, that's alright," Souji began; Adachi had begun to collect the dishes and bring them to the sink. "I can handle it."

"It's the least I can do for that amazing dinner," he insisted, shedding his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. It wasn't like Adachi to insist on anything. Souji felt the pit of suspicion sprout a small sappling. It died when he remembered that Adachi wasn't entirely sober.

But it wasn't the alcohol that had changed Adachi's demeanor, no, it was the fact that he was alone with him now. He had been biding his time, waiting, being patient, and that said a lot for a man who wasn't patient at all. And tonight he would reap his rewards. He'd seen the looks, the furtive but not quite enough glances, and _god- he'd been begging for it the whole damn time._ Maybe he had been exaggerating it all. Maybe those looks didn't mean anything. Adachi didn't care; he hadn't been laid in a long, long time, and Souji would be easy. And just looking at him now...

"How's school been going? I heard Yasogami had a Beauty Pageant. Any of your friends enter?"

"I entered."

Silence.

"Did you win?"

"No, Naoto-kun did. I'm very happy for her, she certainly deserves it. I know going up on that stage was difficult for her."

"That is something. I'm sort of surprised you didn't win."

"Why is that?" Souji asked involuntarily. The words had slipped out; he didn't mean to encourage conversation on the topic, or conversation at all, to be honest. He felt uncomfortable talking to him in this moment. He couldn't explain it; he was fine every other time he had come over, or when they'd talk for hours at Junes, but not here. His voice was different; the tone made him uneasy. Souji recalled previous times Adachi had been drunk and it was never like this. And, honestly there was no reason to be scared. It was Adachi. It was slightly frightening that he was even on the police force, but that was the extent of it.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Souji-kun, but I'm sure you get that all the time," he smiled, not taking his eyes off the dishes he was scrubbing down.

Souji dropped a cup. It shattered on the ground. He quickly knelt down and began picking up the tiny pieces, a blush blooming on his face. _It was nothing. Just an off-hand comment. Like when grandparents tell you you're a handsome young man._ Souji's mind was a flurry of trying to pick up the pieces of glass and reasoning that it was a simple misunderstanding on his part- an overreaction. Adachi knelt down next to him and he was _so close. Too close. He's warm._

"Are you okay, Souji-kun? You're face is really red. My comment didn't make you blush, did it?" he chuckled, "I guess you don't get that too much. That's a shame. I could tell you that everyday."

Souji felt warmth in his chest cavity. This wasn't clumsy, didn't-know-when-to-shut-up Adachi, this was someone entirely different. Like a shadow. His breathing became erratic when Adachi swept his hair out of his face, and he couldn't even detect himself leaning into the older man's touch.

Adachi was internally roaring with laughter at how easy it was to subdue the kid. He also found it rather pitiful- everything he did was a testament to how much of a virgin he was. _Maybe he is gay. _

_Wouldn't surprise me. _He didn't hesitate to keep the process moving; he leaned forward until his mouth was by Souji's ear.

"You're so beautiful when you're flustered."

_Cliche as fuck, almost painful,_ Adachi thought to himself.

Souji resumed picking up the glass shards wordlessly and emotionlessly. Adachi eyed him carefully, picking up a piece every now and again until the floor showed no evidence of the break ever occuring. The two stood; Souji threw away his handful of pieces, Adachi did the same, and quickly came to the realization that he might not get any that night. He assisted Souji in finishing up cleaning the dishes, all done in total silence. Adachi, at this point, had completely given up and was straightening out his jacket over his shirt. He was about to put his shoes on when a hand laid on his shoulder. He turned.

Souji slammed his lips against his. The whole time Souji had been calculating what to do and when to do it, after he reached his resolve at Adachi's comment. Now, he was not experienced in kissing. Or any form of intimacy. He never had a desire to do so and had often considered himself asexual up until this moment. It also went to say that he had never had anyone come onto him before. Sure, he had his fair share of girls throw themselves at him, but it was nothing like this. Even a few boys back in the city vied for his interest, but nothing worked. Up until this point. So he took his time, finished the dishes calmly and collectedly, and before Adachi could leave, he gave him his first kiss; everything he had observed from movies had gone into it, and he prayed to any deity listening that it was good enough.

The kiss itself had started out as merely pressing lips together; a confirmation that they were indeed kissing. Souji could feel Adachi beginning to smirk against his lips, and quite frankly, it annoyed the shit out of him. He pushed his tongue against the older man's lips. Adachi wasn't about to let the kid think he was taking charge; oh no. He opened his mouth and let the him do believe he was in control for a few sweet moments before he wrapped his arms around Souji's waist and pulled him closer roughly. He turned and shoved him against the wall- Souji whimpered into his mouth, something Adachi found almost erotic. He ran his hands down his back, giving his ass a squeeze, then trailing down further to the underside of his knees. He brought his legs up to wrap around his waist and cupped his ass to keep him up. He removed him from against the wall and made his way upstairs, only breaking from the kiss for Souji to motion to which door was his.

The feeling of Souji's hands clinging to Adachi's shoulders, his legs tight around him, was arousing, to say the least. He loved the feeling of the kid who had been meddling in his world for so long, playing the hero and going around fighting shadows and saving people, he was in his arms, clinging to him, shoving his tongue in his mouth. _Desperate. I'm going to make him beg...bet he's never had to do that a day in his life. Spoiled piece of shit. _

Adachi turned and sat on the loveseat, Souji now straddling his lap as opposed to wrapping his legs around his waist. He broke from the kiss and was eyeing Adachi hungrily, rubbing his hands up and down his torso. At the same time he was mentally scolding himself for being such a primal mess of a teenager. Even as he began untying Adachi's tie, he was reprimanding himself for being so easy. But here was his opportunity to gather some experience, relieve some stress (he had heard sex was an excellent stress reliever), and- really, what was so wrong? _He's ten years older than you. He's a detective. He works for your uncle. He's not a good choice, either- not very smart, low maintenance...but he's really 's he- oh... _Souji's torso was met with cold air when Adachi removed his shirt. The tie was also discarded, as well as Adachi's jacket, and he was working on the buttons at this point.

"Have you ever been with anyone before?" Adachi asked innocently.

Souji was dreading that question being asked.

"N-No."

_I'm going to take his virginity. This is the best thing that could possibly happen. He's going to be such a hot mess before I'm done... _Adachi slipped off his own shirt and smiled crookedly and cockily up at the silver haired teenager. Mischief filled his eyes and Souji couldn't help but look confused and suspicious of what he was planning. Suddenly, and without any warning, Adachi rolled his hips upwards, causing both of their erections to press against each other's through the fabric of their pants. Souji made a very audible whimper that only served to feul Adachi's desire to bend him over and fuck him slowly. That would have to wait. _Oh for fuck's sake, I forgot the lube._

"Kneel for me," he said breathlessly. Souji did as told. _So obedient. It's kinda hot._ "Undo my belt, unzip my pants...just like that, Souji..." he purred in delight at the sight before him. Souji's hands were trembling with nervousness, but he was still doing as told, and he knew what to do beyond that. He hooked his thumbs behind the band and tugged down, liberating the swollen erection from its cotton oppression. _Viva la revolución_.

"First time seeing a man's dick?"

"What do you think?" Souji asked sarcastically, taking the erection in hand and pumping it. Adachi hissed in pain and slapped Souji's hand away.

"You have to get it wet first, damnit!" he whispered angrily. Souji looked down and murmured an apology before taking the head into his mouth and sucking it gently, and slowly moving downwards. Adachi sighed in frustration. _I don't want a fucking blow job, I want you to get your damn spit on my cock, you fucking bitch. _He couldn't stop himself; he tangled his right hand in Souji's hair and pushed him forward while simultaneously thrusting his hips. He scratched at Adachi's pelvic region and abdomen, struggling to get air in. A few good thrusts later, and he was able to breathe again. Before he could protest, Adachi pulled him up and planted a passionate kiss to subdue Souji's anger as best as possible. It worked.

"Get me my tie," he whispered against his lips. Souji did as instructed. "Alright, now, stand in front of me- face the TV. Good boy," Adach grinned, standing behind him now. He used the red tie to bind Souji's wrists together behind his back. He began ravenously kissing the boy's neck, occasionally dragging his teeth along the throat.

He was not one for foreplay or taking any initiative in engaging his partner's pleasure- but this instance was different. He wanted Souji to love every moment of it, to dream about it, to think about it any moment he could, to jerk himself off to the memory, and most importantly; to have in the back of his mind when he does find out that Adachi was behind the whole situation. So he continued kissing him along his neck, and while doing so he traced circles on Souji's hips with delicate fingers. He then moved down to undo his belt and discard of it. He was slow with the pants, however, enjoying every moment of it: from the unbuttoning, to the unzipping, and especially the tugging them down and letting them drop to the floor. Souji's breathing became heavier, to Adachi's delight. He removed his breifs in the same fashion the boy had removed his boxers in an almost mocking manner.

Adachi sat back down and admired the view- _damn, his ass is...so nice...wow. _He grabbed Souji by his tied wrists and led him to have a seat on his lap.

"Tell me what you want, Souji," Adachi said quietly in his ear, stroking Souji's erection and pressing down at that one special spot below the head.

"You tell me, detective," Souji said shakily.

Adachi rolled his eyes and adjusted himself so the head was at the entrance and let gravity take care of the rest. Souji's breath hitched and he grasped the couch below them until his knuckles turned white from lack of blood flow. Adachi whispered sweet things along the lines of "it's okay, take it easy, nice and steady, you're doing fine" and the like. It took minutes of various noises of uncomfort on Souji's part until he had finally gotten it all the way in.

_Holy fuck, _was coherent thought Adachi could process. He couldn't contain the urge to hold Souji's hips firmly in place and buck his hips upwards. He didn't plan on brushing against Souji's prostate, but the accident caused him to make a loud moan that was cut off by his own terror. He and Adachi both slapped a hand on the boy's mouth and waited for any sound that could tell them that someone had woken up. Indeed, they heard the opening of a door, and small footsteps padding across the hall.

"Big bro, are you okay?" a tired Nanako asked.

"Ye-," he paused to clear his throat, "yes, Nanako-chan. Just a bad dream," he called back, wriggling and squirming away from Adachi's hands as they stroked his hair, his body, anyplace they had access to.

"Okay," Nanako yawned; Souji stayed frozen in place until he heard her door close. He let out a breath he had no clue he was holding and leaned back into Adachi's chest.

"We can't do this if I'm going to be that loud."

"Then we'll put a sock in your mouth. Besides, it was only that loud because you weren't expecting it," Adachi reasoned. _No fucking way I'm stopping._

"Okay," Souji resigned, sighing slowly. He propt his legs up so he could push himself up, and when he sank back down, the head of Adachi's cock again brushed his prostate. His moan this time was much quieter.

"No, no," Adachi sighed. Souji tensed up in worry and wondering if he had done something wrong.

Adachi wrapped his left arm around Souji's waist and turned the both of them so that Souji was on his knees and face against the couch's cushions; Souji was impressed with this feat of strength, but it was a very brief thought. His mind was on the fullness inside of him- the hard cock that was going to be _pounding _into him. He couldn't keep his mouth shut about it.

"Fuck me, Adachi," he murmured, rolling his hips back to remind him of how close they were to pleasing each other senselessly.

He didn't have any warning; the only thing that could even constitute as that was Adachi tracing a finger down his spine and down to his lower back, and then suddenly he was being pound into just as he noted earlier. He bit down on his lip in an attempt to mute the noises coming from him but only succeeded in muffling them and drawing blood. Pleasure smothered him- he didn't expect it to be anything like this, nothing like that shot of pleasure from earlier to happen over and over again until it all blurred in one mass sensation. Adachi, on the other hand, was having a much easier time at controlling the noises he emitted. Only heavy breathing and the occasional profanity left his lips, nothing that'd wake anyone up.

"That feel good, Souji? You like me fucking you hard, huh?"

"Oh god, yes..." was all he could choke out, mind completely absent and apathetic towards creating complex sentences. He was not aware of how every twitch he made, every moan he tried to hide, every bead of sweat that rolled down his face affected Adachi. He was mesmerized by the boy. _So fucking beautiful...that's right, moan for me, scream for me...I want you to scream. My name. Such a hot mess...wants it so badly..._He slowed his pace as his focus switched from thrusting to pulling Souji up by his tied wrists. Adachi ducked underneath the tied arms so that they were around him as well, and Souji's back was up against his chest. He resumed a faster pace again, using one hand to keep the boy still and the other to pump his aching erection. A low whine from Souji's throat alerted to him to how close his neck was. He attacked it with bites and kisses, anything to elicit those sounds..._like a damn drug. _

Souji's body was wracked with trembling and shaking. He was going to cum soon, both of them knew it, as was Adachi. In truth, he didn't want it to end. He wanted to take the kid back to his apartment and fuck like animals the entire night, but he let the fantasy go and concentrated on the gift in front of him.

"Adachi..." he said in a pleading tone, letting his head fall back over his shoulder.

"How much do you want it, Souji?" Adachi growled in an uncharacteristic manner. He was so close, but release seemed so far away unless he heard Souji beg one more time.

"P-Please..."

Adachi slapped his ass and gripped a cheek tightly.

"Be a good boy and tell me how much you want me to make you cum."

"So bad...so badly, I want...make me cum...Ada- Adachi, I'm-!"

Souji tightened around Adachi's erection, he convulsed around him and his moans were smothered by Adachi's lips and tongue. Cum had stained the arm of the loveseat, but they weren't quite through yet. Adachi lifted Souji's tied arms from behind him and freed himself, then shoved Souji back down face first into his own cum. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders roughly and pounded into him harder and faster than before- desperate to get his release. He came only moments after, deep inside of Souji. They shared a moment of silence sans their heavy breathing. Adachi pulled out slowly, relishing the sight of his cum leaking from the high school student.

"Oh, look at you. I really did a number on you, huh?" Adachi said sheepishly, examining his fine work. He freed Souji's wrists and wiped the cum from his face with a used towel hanging over the back of the loveseat. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. If you need to take a shower, then-"

"No, no, I'm good. You look like you could use one more than me. I have to, um, get back home," he stammered, getting dressed. His tie was even more rumpled after their night. Souji chose to get into boxers and a t shirt, opting to retire as soon as he saw Adachi out and locked up the house for the night.

The two lightly treaded down the stairs, cautious as to not wake the lightly sleeping child and sleeping-off-a-hangover uncle. Souji took note of the few dirty dishes left in the sink, but couldn't be bothered to finish up.

"That was nice. We should do it again sometime," Souji offered casually, though inside the line was absolute hell to deliver.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you'd like. Well," he sighed, looking at the clock, "Goodnight, Adachi-san. Get back home safel-"

Souji was not given the opportunity to finish his sentence, for Adachi had pulled him into a ravenous, passionate kiss. It was carnivorous, messy, and something that one might experience when their in the throes of passion, but not now. It shook the boy to his core, and left him breathless and a bit aroused. Adachi smiled and slipped on his shoes. He opened the foor to leave, but turned back.

"Goodnight, Souji."


End file.
